Todo empezo como una simple venganza Remake
by PrinkcessLoveRegresa
Summary: Bra hija del príncipe vegeta es engañada por su novio goten y en su plan de venganza ella cae a otro mundo, que mundo sera ese repleto de ninjas? Que le espera a la pequeña princesa de papi en ese lugar? 1- olvide mi contraseña en fafiction de mi cuenta Prinkcesslove 2- me gusta la historia y deseo seguirla 3- tendra algunos cambios que hice mal en la otra cuenta
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en la Corporacion Capsula, en el cuarto de la menor de los briefs estaba bra cepillandose el cabello

(Porque goten esta tan distanciado de mi?, siempre que me ve se aleja o me ignora...sera que ya no me ama o que encontro a una maldita zorra!?)- Era lo que pensaba la pequeña briefs mientras hacia una mueca y fruncia el ceño, pero cambio eso por una debil sonrisa -(No deseguro es porque le tiene miedo a mi papi... si deseguro es eso)-

Bra, Baja a desayunar!- Se escucho una voz femenina gtitando desde la cocina

Ya voy mama!- Grito la pequeña mientras terminaba de arreglarse -(Hoy ire a la casa de goten...!)- penso al bajar las escaleras

Buenos dias hija- dijo bulma mientras servia la comida en los platos

Tonta- dijo con una media sonrisa su hermano trunks pero quito rapidamente la sonrisa al ver la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba su padre

Buenos dias familia- dijo la pequeña saiyan mientras se sentaba

Que tienen planeado hacer hoy?- pregunto bulma al colocar los platos gigantes y repletos de comida en la mesa para despues sentarse y servirse una pequeña porcion

Ire a trabajar- respondio el pelilila mientras daba un gran bocado a su comida

Pero hoy no es domingo?- pregunto la pequeña peliceleste

Tengo muchos pendientes en la empresa por ello tengo que ir, lo entenderas cuando trabajes- dijo sin mas el pelilila

Pero yo no quiero trabajar- dijo la pequeña de la familia mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche

Pues lo haras, no quiero que seas como tu padre- En ese momento vegeta comenzo a atragantarse con la comida, cuando alfin la trago le lanzo una mirada asesina a bulma- No me mires asi vegeta

Hmp- fue lo unico que le respondio el principe

Y tu que haras vegeta?- pregunto bulma ya mas calmada

Ire a entrenar en la camara de gravedad- dijo para despues comer

Que no hay un maldito dia en el cual no entrenes!?- grito enojada la mayor de los briefs

Yo entreno para no ser un debilucho- dijo mientras miraba a trunks el cual traia sus lentes y traje de oficina puestos

Tu no tienes ningun remedio Mono Estupido!- comenzo a gritar a todo pulmon

Maldita mujer gritona...- dijo en susurro

Que dijiste!?-

Nada-

Mas te vale!- comenzo a calmarse y puso una sonrisa en su rostro para voltear a ver a su hijita -y tu que haras bra?-

Pues pensaba ir a casa de pan (haha una mentiita piadosa no hace daño)-

Y se puede saber quien te dio permiso?- pregunto algo molesto vegeta

Pero papi...-

Nada de peros, tu no iras a ningun lado y punto!-

No le hagas caso a tu padre, yo si te doy permiso- respondio la madre con una gran sonrisa

Gracias mami!- dijo feliz para despues salir corriendo al patio y alzar vuelo con dirrecion a la montaña paoz

Porque Hiciste Eso Mujer!? YO DIJE QUE NO!- le habla mas bien le grita a bulma

Yo me voy, los dejo discutir- dijo el pelilila para despues irse a las oficinas de Corp. Cap.

No me grites!, y lo hice ya que si bra no esta en casa...tu y yo estaremos solos ya que mis padres salieron de viaje y trunks esta trabajando- Dice mientras se acerca a vegeta y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, le susurra al oido con una voz seductora- Que piensas al respecto mi principe?

Pues creo que hoy entrenare de otra manera- dijo con una media sonrisa, para despues tirarla en el sofa

Me pregunto cual sera ese entrenamiento?- despues de eso bulma empieza a besarlo con pasion mientras vegeta comienza a desabrocharle la blusa

[[Ño ño ño aun no habra lemon 7u7]]

-Mientras que con bra-

Iba volando hasta que logro ver el monte paoz, cuando encontro la casa de goten aterrizo y toco la puerta

Buenos dias bra, valla has crecido mucho... ya eres toda una señorita!- dijo milk al verla

Gracias señora milk, pues queria saber si goten esta?-

Goten acaba de irse al parque, tenia una cita con pares-

Una cita?Con pares?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pequeña saiyan para despues salir volando en direccion al parque

Que le pasara...? Porque se puso asi cuando le dije lo de la cita?- Era lo que se preguntaba milk, cuando se le vino a la mente una "loca idea" -Sera que esta enamorada de mi niño?-

Bra volaba a toda velocidad mientras maldecia a pares

Aaaahh esa maldita hija de p*t , que hace MI goten con esa perr ? ahhh-

Unos minutos mas tarde aterrizo en el parque y los busco con la mirada, cuando los encontro su corazon comenzo a partirse, "SU" goten estaba besandose con pares... con el corazon hecho trizas se acerco a ellos sin que la vieran para escuchar su conversacion

Mi amor... ya sacale el dinero a esa niña! Es que no soporto compartirte-

Veras que muy pronto le sacare muchisimo dinero y nos iremos juntos de este lugar-

Esta bien mi gotensito, pero hazlo rapido (aaahh que ya le saque el dinero a esa chiquilla, ya no soporto fingir que lo amo, cuando me de el dinero lo abandore y me ire sola)-

Lo intentare...- dijo para despues besarla nuevamente con pasion

Despues de escuchar eso, bra corrio lejos de alli y comenzo a volar sin ningun rumbo en mente, solo lloraba desconsolada

Porque me pasa esto a mi? Yo...yo lo amaba y el... el solo me utilizo... el solo queria mi dinero- bra limpio sus lagrimas y cambio esa tristeza por enojo y rabia -pero todo ese amor que le tuve...ahora...AHORA ES ODIO, TE ODIO SON GOTEN... juro que me vengare de esa maldita zorra- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, para despues tranquilizarse un poco e ir volando directo a corporacion capsula

Continuara...

Que hara bra? Cual sera su venganza? Y si vegeta se entera de lo que le hizo goten a su princessa? Pares esta jugando con goten? Averigualo en el proximo cap 7u7


	2. ¿La máquina interdimensional?

Al llegar ala corporacion lo primero qué hace es ir corriendo a su habitación.

Que are para vendarme de ellos?,no puedo darles una paliza, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, aaaah en momentos como estos pienso que debi de haber entrenado mucho más con papá- En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

¿Quien es?-

Soy tu madre quien mas puede ser a estas horas?, puedo pasar?-

ahhh si mama-

En ese momento bulma entra con un aparato entre sus manos.

Bra: que es eso mama?

Es uno de mis nuevos experimentos- Dice mientras lo coloca en el escritorio de bra, para después sentarse en una orilla de la cama.

Puedo preguntar el ¿porque que lo trajiste a mi habitación?-

Quiero que lo cuides aquí-

Y ¿porque no lo dejas en tu laboratorio mamá?, halla estara mas seguro que aquí-

No quiero que tu abuelo se entere de este experimento, así que mejor lo dejo aquí-

Y ¿porque no quieres que se entere?-

Veras Bra, este es un experimento creado por tu abuelo, sin descansar iso distintos planos ya que nunca podia hacerlo funcionar y como el cumpleaños de tu abuelo es pronto quiero regalarle el experimento ya funcionando-

Y ¿Que es?¿Que hace?-

Es un portal interdimensional-

¿Un portal interdimensional?-

Exacto, eso es- dijo orgullosa de si misma

Pero todavia no me respondes, ¿Que hace?-

Bulma se levanta y toma el experimento para llevarlo hasta la cama y ponerlo encima de esta.

Esto es capaz de llevarte a otras ddimensiones-

¿Encerio?-

Si-

¿Como cuales?-

No tengo ni la más mínima idea... ¡Pero mira que hora es!, tengo que preparar la cena, Bra te encargo el experimento- Fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo.

Ya que- despues de eso se levanta para tomar el experimento y meterlo dentro de uno de sus cajones- ahhh mmmm ahora que lo pienso a Pares si le puedo dar esa paliza, lastima que a Goten no...

Bra hablale a tu padre para que venga a cenar-

Voy mama- camina hacia la camara de gravedad para dar unos leves golpes, después de unos minutos la compuerta se abre y se logra ver a vegeta

¿Que quieres?-

Dice mamá que ya vallas a cenar-

Hmp, Está bien- sale de la cámara para después cerrar la compuerta y entrar a la corporación

Despues de que la familia briefs cenara, Bra sale sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación con dirección al ki diminuto de Pares, al llegar noto que estaba en su habitacion y entro

Miren a quien tenemos aquí-

Pares al escuchar una voz desconocida temerosamente voltea y ve a Bra, intenta hablar sin tartamudear pero le es imposible

Co...Como lle...llegaste aquí-

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te metiste con algo que era mío y por ello vine a darte una linda visita- dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre

Pares no paraba de temblar mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta que tropezó

Sabes ya no me importa que te hallas metido con lo que era mío, solo dámelo mi dinero-

No...no ...entiendo-

No te hagas la tonta, se todo sobre que goten me engañaba diciéndome lo mucho que me ama para sacarme dinero-

Pares solo se quedo con la boca abierta pero despues respondió mientras intentaba pararse

¿El...el té lo...lo..dijo?-

Yo los escuche hablando de ello hoy en la tarde cuando estaban en el parque, ¡Maldita p***a!- Grito bastante molesta  
Bra se lo que eestás pensando y...-

¡Cállate!, ¿Sabes? ahora no quiero mi dinero, lo que quiero es venganza por estar viéndome la cara de estupida

Yo no quería...-

Y ahora te haces la victima, ha patetico-

Por...porfavor no me hagas daño-

Y dime... Crees que te haré caso?- dijo con esa sonrisa heredada por su padre para despues volar hacia ella y darle un rodillazo en el estomago, con una de sus manos golpeo su nuca y después de ese golpe calló desmayada al suelo

No me serviste ni de calentamiento- dijo para despues patearla y salir volando, mientras volaba en direccion a la corporacion planeaba como vengarze de goten por hacerle pasar por este dolor y humillación

Mmmm podria decirle a papá lo que me iso, pero si le digo el tambien me castigara ami por no decirle sobre mi noviazgo con goten y por ser una estupida al dejarme engañar- Empezo a pensar aún más cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea- ¿Que tal si? Lo llamo para que venga a la corporacion mañana y cuando entre a mi habitación lo lanzo a ese portal interdimensional que creo mamá, de esa manera ya no verá a su querida Pares- Después de eso comenzó a reirse como loca mientras se dirigía a la corporación

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Bra comenzo a despertarse y vio que su reloj marcaba las 8:30 a.m, La pequeña brief entro al baño a darse una ppequeña ducha para después cambiarse y ver nuevamente el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 en ese exacto momento escucho a su madre gritarle que ya era la hora del desayuno, cuando llego abajo todo transcurrio normal, al terminar salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Es excelente que hoy no tengo clase, así podre poner mi plan en marcha- tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar

-llamada telefonica-

¿Hola?-

Mi amor, soy yo bra-

Ahh hola Bebe que necesitas?-

Queria saber si puedes venir hoy a la corporacion para pasar un tiempo juntos-

Claro a que hora quieres que lllegue?-

Que tal a las 2:30 p.m?-

Estaré allí-

Adios mi amor-

-fin de llamada telefonica-

Muy bien ya son las 10:15, tengo 4 horas y 15 minutos aproximadamente para que llegue goten asi que primero lo primero, tengo que ver como funciona la maquina- abre lentamente uno de sus cajones y toma el experimento en sus manos- ¿mmmm como funcionara?

Despues de 2 horas bra entendió lo básico del funcionamiento de la máquina

Bien ya solo faltan 2 horas y 15 minutos para que llegue goten, ahora hay que probar si funciona- colocas máquina en el piso y lo prende, cuando esté comienza a funcionar logra ver un portal de muchos colores

Entonces bulma sin tocar y sin previo aviso abre la puerta, la cual empujo a bra hacia el portal, al entrar este cerró bruscamente para seguidamente explotar

Despues de esto llegan corriendo vegeta y trunks

Vegeta ve todo el desastre que habia en la habitacion de al igual que trunks

Pero que demonios paso aqui mujer!?-

De la nada bulma se tiro de rodillas y comenzo a llorar sin parar

Pero que te pasa mama?-

Es que ...yo...,yo entre sin tocar a...a la habitacion de bra y...y cuando abri la puerta empuje a bra ha...hacia-

La empujaste hacia que mujer!?-

Hacia un portal!- dice para despues comenzae a llorar nuevamente

Un portal?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Espera, Que demonios hacia un portal en la habitacion de mi princessa!?-

Es...es que yo invente una maquina que te lleva a otras dimensiones y le...le pedi a bra que lo cuidara y deseguro ella...ella lo prendio y pues cuando entre la empuje

Mamá hacia cual dimension te lleva ese portal?-

Yo...no...no lose...-

Bulma puedes fabricar otra de esas máquinas?-

Si pe...pero en esa dure aproximadamente 1 año para ffabricarla-

Eso es demasiado tiempo, Bra no puede sobrevivir sola

Tranquilízate papá, mamá yo te ayudaré a fabricar la máquina-

Muchas gracias hijo...-

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA OTRA DIMENSION

Iban caminando unos chicos, ven como de la nada el cielo comienza a relampaguear y de este comienza a crearse un holi del cual una figura cae bruscamente al suelo

Continuara...

¿Quienes seran esos chicos? ¿Que pasara con Bra? ¿Podra bulma fabricar otra maquina? ¿Que ara vegeta cuando vea a goten merodear su casa? ¿Que clase de mundo sera ese? ¿Que clase de personas viviran ahi? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas? Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo jajaja xD y perdón por tardar :'v


End file.
